User talk:1
talk: |action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message Source for Ripper. I noted that it was from deadislandfans.com, but here is blog article I found image on: http://deadislandfans.com/2011/07/mmm-mmmm-dead-island-steam-pre-order/ --Mistertrouble189 22:24, 22 July 2011 (UTC) Re:Camille The filename doesn't really mean much, I think. Some of them are named wierd. Like the Tape it or die folk (Johnny, Gretchen, Wallace, and Lance) are named Jeff, Meg, Mike, and Matt, while Sarah, Marvin, Taylor, Oscar, and Julius are all named Lance and Dale. Also, not that much of a change, but Lucas is called Luca in the files. And like I said before, protCamille's model is (Nearly) identical to Andrea. Not just the face, but the clothes too. I vote that we assume that protCamille is actually Andrea (and protCherry is Helen), or assume that they are different people entirely. Also, as for McKenzie, You can see him chearly in these pictures.Dengarde 03:57, 25 July 2011 (UTC) *Just butting in my two cents, but I agree on the assumption they just be Helen and Andrea protesting. Would make sense why they're both in the Arena during outbreak! The file naming was prob a identity error when it came between Camille/Andrea. Ok good bye! --Mistertrouble189 04:15, 25 July 2011 (UTC) Tia's bust picture Herro, File:Dead rising tia bust.png is actually Doris Elchart. Thought I'd let you know :) --Mistertrouble189 19:33, 25 July 2011 (UTC) RE: TK's Associate infected spectator Never! Kidding. Go for it. I myself have been thinking about renaming the spectator guy because of his file name. As for the associate, go for it. I don't think I came up with that name/apge. Bodyguard seems legit. --Mistertrouble189 02:33, 26 July 2011 (UTC) *Not a problem. Been redoing my fan pages, particularly the survivor charts, with the new busts you took :) I decided I really liked them so I am putting them to use, instead of those minis (will be deleting them, can replace them on the official survivor pages with busts or face pics). Also got a new guy over at DI wiki who's been helping out. Things going pretty well. --Mistertrouble189 02:41, 26 July 2011 (UTC) Galleryview installation question Hi, sorry for disturbing you but, after noticing that this wiki uses the galleryview widget, I was wondering where do you place the javascript package? I've tried reading the instructions here but I'm confused by what "MW folder" exactly means, Extensions? the public html directory? skins?... --AinzX 13:03, 26 July 2011 (UTC) The old FAQ For sure we can remove it and probably delete it as it's old, out of date and unused. Besides, we have chatbox to teach people stuff instead of having to refer to that old thing. --Mistertrouble189 19:36, 26 July 2011 (UTC) Still around I'm still around. In "lurk" mode a bit. All is a little quiet on the Dead Games front, but I'm sure it'll pick up again soon. Though if Summer ever arrives around here, I may disappear from the internet for a month...but this a Blighty, so I don't see that happening. -OtherworldBob 22:15, 26 July 2011 (UTC) Merging Haha, what needs to be done? We are pretty close. Good work with the Introduction (Dead Rising 2) and Zombies articles. I am not worried about DI wikia. Our wiki is far more superior than the wikia right now and there isn't anything they have that we need to merge :) --Mistertrouble189 18:47, 27 July 2011 (UTC) *What do you want to do with the old templates? We can get rid of them if we have no desire for them. The DR: Sun template, I think it's fine with the way it is -- the DR:Sun char pages aren't too important and no bother tinkering with Template:I to satisfy the needs for the DR:Sun boxes - they can stay the same. Do you have something in mind for the Zombrex spokesperson templates? Anything else? And could you then apply your changes to Template:I to the Josh (Dead Rising 2) template? I'm confused and if you make the change, I will understand so I can fix the others :) --Mistertrouble189 02:08, 28 July 2011 (UTC) :*I think the clothing images look good without Chuck's bodyparts in them. Very nice. Did others have different opinions on how the clothing pics should go? As for the images in templates, I had asked before because some shots looked TOO tall (Gemini Vargas) but that whole issue could potentially be fixed once we revert to busts for infobox pics. Though a solution to the problem would be useful in the future, don't stress over it now if you cannot find it, there is no rush! Enjoy some projects of your own! --Mistertrouble189 02:36, 28 July 2011 (UTC) ::*Excellent, will get on the templates of the unseen characters in a few moments. Thanks. --Mistertrouble189 02:43, 28 July 2011 (UTC) :::*Done. May actually change infoboxes for the DR:Sun folks. We will see. --Mistertrouble189 03:03, 28 July 2011 (UTC) Re: Busts Thanks. I took those ones because I needed ones with my texture changes. (Except Kristin, I just liked the screen I took.) I'm actually looking at the busts you made now, and yeah. Some of them look pretty distorted. If you want, I can try my hand at re-doing some of the ones that didn't turn out so well. It'll take a while but I can do it easy. One suggestion though. For the main cast, it's be better if you use the cast_xxx_t1 models. They're higher quality so they may look better. (and also, if you need help removing Rebecca's bullethole let me know, I can do it.) Oh, also, as for the OTR pic (I missed your message earlier.) I got it from the facebook page. Dengarde 19:08, 28 July 2011 (UTC) :Well I'd like to get the survivor images done first, so how about this: You take care if the full shots, and I'll retake the busts that need work? Due to time restraints I'll only be able to do maybe five or so a day, but I can get it done. Dengarde 20:23, 28 July 2011 (UTC) ::Works for me. Let me know when you're done. Dengarde 21:06, 28 July 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, Looking through the Busts you already took, here's the ones I think turned out fine and don't need any changing: File:Dead rising stuart bust.png|Stuart File:Dead_rising_europa_bust.png|Europa File:Dead_rising_antoine_bust.png|Antione File:Dead_rising_tk_bust.png|Tyrone File:Dead_rising_seymour_bust.png|Seymour File:Dead_rising_louise_bust.png|Louise File:Dead_rising_pat_bust.png|Pat File:Dead_rising_anim_bust.png|Anim These look great as they are and I don't intend on changing them. Today I'm going to the Chuck, Syacey, Rebecca, Sullivan, and both versions of Katey, Then after that I'm gonna go in order of my notebook, then no any extra characters. Dengarde 14:40, 29 July 2011 (UTC) :lol, that is a short list. great to have a perfectionist. :If you look close, Europa has some black lines, which need to be cropped out. :Glad you like stuart, he has this particular skin tone that is really hard to do screen shots of. I think that is my fourth try at least with him. :I am surprised you like anim, as his bust appears washed out and dark a bit to me. I was planning on doing him again before you graciously volunteered. :Seymour appears too far away and needs to be cropped closer. :All I have to do are some of the men, about 16 more. No more women so no worried about doubling up our efforts for the women busts :If you have photoshop, and still have the gray checkered background when you have no background for PNG, there is a way to get rid of this and make the background the same as the background here on this site. I find that I avoid a huge number of unwanted black lines this way. If you need this, let me know. :REALLY glad you are working on this. :On a completely unrelated note, how far along percentage wise are you with finishing your mod? Mod:WIP. A 14:42, 29 July 2011 (UTC) ::Heh, sorry. I guess I just like thinks to be as perfect as I can make it. I don't mean to negate all your work, promise! ::I can re-do Seymour, Anim, and Europa too of you want though. It's no big deal, but I just think they look fine. ::As for my mod, I beleive I just need to add three more missions (and alter one other) and then add dialog, and I'll be ready for a beta release. So I'd say about 60%. Dengarde 14:55, 29 July 2011 (UTC) :::oh no saying you are a perfectionist was a definite compliment! I REALLY appreciate your really excellent feedback. Just suggestions about the images, something either of us could do later sometime. :::60% I will have to make a new circle! Lets just optimistically say 65% as their is already a circle for that :) A 15:02, 29 July 2011 (UTC) Odd Jobs Haha, I never played those minigames nor did I ever touch those pages! Some of them are pretty wacky written, yes *shudder* --Mistertrouble189 23:33, 29 July 2011 (UTC) DI Spam Filter Is picking up edits to .css files due to "display:none". Would you be able to add an exception for CSS files, or remove that particular rule? Cheers. -OtherworldBob 10:33, 30 July 2011 (UTC) DI Achievements Update Hmm, cross-wiki talkbacks don't really work. -OtherworldBob 11:38, 30 July 2011 (UTC) Re:Nice job Sorry about that. I had a party to get to and uploaded those in a hurry. I didn't think of using the names, so I'll do that next time. Dengarde 00:28, 31 July 2011 (UTC) RE:wow! Yes it was me, I almost had a stoke coding this up, I had to learn so many things to code this badboy up... And yet I still think that it looks wierd.... P 07:04, 2 August 2011 (UTC) Dean I got the name from your image - File:Dead rising Tim Duggan dean corpse attractor.png --Mistertrouble189 00:25, 3 August 2011 (UTC) DI Wiki - Weapons Hey! Yeah I saw that blog post - glad they used the wiki as a resource! And I agree, a template like that is needed! Perhaps I will attempt to make one. What I was thinking, is that have different sections of the template (by section I mean, taking DR version for example, firearms or throwing weapons) and have them be the base weapon (baseball bat, crowbar, etc) and have items in that section be the specific, upgraded versions of the base weapon (flimsy feeble baseball bat or sharpened unbreakable diving knife). Something like that! See this, by the way. OR if that is too complicated (or maybe create a separate template like the DR weapon template, with firearms and throwing weapons, etc. We got lots of possibilities here. OR HERE'S ANOTHER IDEA - have a general weapon template (the one I just explained) and then a more specific template for the base weapon! Like and then list all the possible upgrades for it. I think I like that idea better. We can have the specific and the general weapon templates on each weapon page! Hope my late night rants make sense. --Mistertrouble189 06:26, 3 August 2011 (UTC) *Also, do you mind making the backgrounds of this and this transparent? Photobucket is not working for me at the moment. Thanks. --Mistertrouble189 07:31, 3 August 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making the template. The reason I suggested a general template that would include just like "crowbar", "baseball bat", "paddle" and none of the adjective/prefixes is because we may just have all those upgraded weapons be redirected to the base page because there may not be that much info to warrant itself a page --> "delicate feeble baseball bat" may just be like 3 sentences on its abilities and that's it. instead of it's own page, we may end up redirecting it to base page (baseball bat) and list all the possible upgrades on the page and what each upgrade improves (plus, there will be SO SO SO many weapons on that template if we included the upgraded versions). So with that said, we could have the general template on each page, and then, a new template below it, that is the base weapon like or and in each template would list all of those possible upgraded versions of that weapon. So like this: Baseball bat The baseball bat is a weapon and can be found here. It does this and blah blah blah. text text text <--- template with all weapons in DI <--- template with all possible upgrades of the baseball bat Understand a litte better with what I'm saying now? And the master template you included in the weapons template on the DI wiki is still a good addition, I hadn't even thought about that. --Mistertrouble189 18:01, 3 August 2011 (UTC) voice actors Aye, it's interesting. Glad our wiki is of to use for them concerning pics! http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Dead-Rising/side-by-side/ Though it's a little incomplete (imdb has Lindsay Harris and Jo Slade, etc.) --Mistertrouble189 21:20, 3 August 2011 (UTC) *I guess. Or they found it off google search. --Mistertrouble189 21:24, 3 August 2011 (UTC) RE:welcome back It's good to be back man. Sorry that I've been gone. I really need to make up some edits. Again I'm sorry that I disappeared! =P Jax Kenobi 02:40, 4 August 2011 (UTC) DI Wiki - achievements Thanks for the cropped pictures. Also, working on individual achievement pages (switching out Template:I with Template:Achievement). I noticed you set up the overall achievement page to handle coding as if the achievement pages still used Template:I. Is there a way to get the coding to reflect Template:Achievement or not? If not, then we will have to manually insert the achievement info on the main page (no big deal). --Mistertrouble189 15:48, 4 August 2011 (UTC) *Update: Finished swapping all the templates. Renamed several pages and deleted misspelled redirects, same with corresponding images. --Mistertrouble189 16:28, 4 August 2011 (UTC) Hey. Thanks. Lot of vandals today, eh? Jax Kenobi 04:36, 5 August 2011 (UTC) The Lance pictures Hey, so I updated File:Dead rising left hand lance bust.png (which was old notebook pic) to the actual Left Hand Lance bust. And then I reverted File:Dead rising lance bust.png (Lance Pennington) to its old notebook pic instead of Left Hand Lance's bust. Also noticed that there is a File:Dead rising lance (Dead Rising 2).png which is Lance Pennington's face. Dunno if you want that under as File:Dead rising lance.png - remove the (Dead Rising 2). Up to you! --Mistertrouble189 20:41, 17 August 2011 (UTC) Anno! Don't edit Dead Rising 2 Beta! I have it set up perfectly! Just let me handle it from now on, don't touch it please. I created the article and I want to finish it. I realize you are only trying to help but I don't like the way it looks when you edit it. Thanks for understanding --Madda Re:reupload table techinician? Done and done. Will fix deleted image on Jasper Sanford's page. --Mistertrouble189 19:09, 21 August 2011 (UTC) OTR infoboxes I went ahead and made a few OTR infoboxes for a few survivors (John, Jeanna, Brittany, Curtis) and even made their DR2 box use the bust picture. Will do Carl next. --Mistertrouble189 00:55, 22 August 2011 (UTC) *Thanks! Glad you like it. Woops! Didn't realize I had put in Dead Rising (has copy and pasted it from Isabela Keyes) and without the 2. Will fix the rest. I think shortening DR2:OTR to just OTR is a good idea, no need for DR2 to be repeated (like see Frank West). Think infobox tabbers are good for characters that are in more than one game, and its a good way to include both vital infoboxes that can be switched back and forth instead of having two boxes on the page! --Mistertrouble189 03:46, 22 August 2011 (UTC) *Good shortcut! It's perfect now ;) --Mistertrouble189 03:50, 22 August 2011 (UTC) Dean Yeah, I knew Dean and Tim Duggan were exactly the same. The models that look like Tim in the Arena just have the name Dean in their file, right? And aye, I knew CPRCorpse was Tim, from the Blue Code trivia :D --Mistertrouble189 03:59, 24 August 2011 (UTC) Could you update the case pages... The case pages have always been the least edited, some of them don't even feature the navigation templates... Anyway, one of the most important things is missing, the times... My day 2 template is almost finished but I can't finalise it if I don't have the time... Anyway take care P 12:07, 24 August 2011 (UTC) :Well this doesn't really help when I don't know when Case 3-1 starts... ::I recived your times charts, however Case 3 is missing and it's the one that I needed... Hey! Hey there A! Sorry about the whole going MIA thing, turns out school might not be a breeze for me like it was last year. Now that we're getting closer to Off the Record being released, I'll try to start editing again. Love the infobox at the top of the wiki with all the latest info by the way. --Sumtaedium 03:32, 25 August 2011 (UTC) :Great! Thanks for the warm welcome. :I tried to finish up the join and rescue info on Dead Rising 2 Survivors using the c template, but it didn't work with esther, luz, richard, europa, bill, dean, and andy. Says it found a looping template, the templates they have on their pages seems to use the e template, while all other survivors just have regular text on their templates. I'll change that later if that's ok. --Sumtaedium 21:46, 25 August 2011 (UTC) ::You fixed the template! Thanks A, I'll try to finish up that page as soon as I can. And then I see you already added all the psychopath rewards. :p --Sumtaedium 03:22, 26 August 2011 (UTC) All 4 previous skill packs will return As the headline says, they will return (as well as most of the DR2 original unlockable clothing), In the Laser Eyes video you can see Frank wearing the Sports Fan Viking Helmet for a split second before putting on the mask, plus other clothing appears in the first "Frank Foto Facts" video usually for split seconds... Could you try to take pics of them P 12:23, 25 August 2011 (UTC) :sure, you are unable to take screenshots? I can send you a program if you like. Make sure you have your email activated and I will. A 14:02, 25 August 2011 (UTC) ::okay thank you! A 14:19, 25 August 2011 (UTC) About that software... Did you sent me the video capturing software, because I found out lots of pictures of interest for the wiki (including a new combo weapon)... And it frustrates me to be the only one who knows this info. My email adress is Am.tache@laposte.net P 21:16, 26 August 2011 (UTC) Hi there No, nothing bad - unless you count a two week absence from the internet. Good beach weather though! -OtherworldBob 15:41, 27 August 2011 (UTC) Hey! Nice job! Awesome work. Glad we doing good maintenace. I moved back to college this week, so busy and bit behind on the wiki! The sitenotice on DI wiki is a good idea, I'll be sure to do that. --Mistertrouble189 19:47, 27 August 2011 (UTC) Extensions PHP Those links are returning Error 403 (Forbidden). If you really want to make them accessible, you'll need to change the permissions on the folder on the Web Host - probably adding at least Read rights to a certain group. Dunno if that is advisable or not. That said, while typing this, I was able to dismiss the Site Notice. -OtherworldBob 19:38, 29 August 2011 (UTC) Tabber That looks pretty darn good to me. Is your Bot capable of doing this, or is it manual job? If the latter, I'll make a mental note to do some when time allows. Nice find! -OtherworldBob 21:06, 29 August 2011 (UTC) So about the thing Can you contect to chatango then? P 17:31, 6 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - email DONE :) --Mistertrouble189 04:35, 8 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - FAQ and new editor Hey A, two things (actually three): #My game did not come in yet. SO ANNOYED. And I leave Friday evening for a retreat until Saturday night. So annoyed. Never pre-ordering thru Gamestop ever again. So slow, they suck. Whatever. #See the new question about James Stein on the DI wiki FAQ. Have you ever experienced that? #User:Lightlessdawn has joined the DI wiki. He needs help with the skin though - he seems like a good contributor & I'd like to help him out! http://deadislandwiki.com/wiki/User_talk:Lightlessdawn#Color_Scheme_and_Backdrop --Mistertrouble189 20:45, 8 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - Template:Food Can you fix that tiny "e" on the Template:Food so that it links to the actual template, instead of Template:Food's'. Thanks! --Mistertrouble189 00:15, 9 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island PC Yes!! Can't wait for beautiful screenshots, especially SURVIVORS =) Also, have you noticed that a bunch of survivors disappear (Eddie, Adrian, Julian & then Anne and Hank disappear later) when moving into the lifeguard tower and in the cutscene is some guy in blue with a hat. Tsk tsk. --Mistertrouble189 16:49, 12 September 2011 (UTC) *Awesome, glad we got a complete list! Maybe use the bot to generate all quest pages, just putting in "Quest is a quest in Dead Island" and include the quest infobox (make it blank?) and include the category! Just an idea =D --Mistertrouble189 05:35, 13 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - weapon/quest pages Absolutely wonderful! We are doing amazing, much thanks to you! Glad we have the skeletons down, this will make it for other users (and us) to edit (I've noticed a lot of new good users (both registered and anon) & I'm glad! Good publicity this site has and the chatbox is all DI now =D. I'm slowly working on pages as I come across new survivors and locations. So much to do! I am in the city, just finished Drowned Hope. Keep it up Anno! We are far superior than DI wikia now! --Mistertrouble189 21:43, 13 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - missions in infoboxes Any idea why the |mission= in the infoboxes won't appear? Coding error? --Mistertrouble189 22:05, 13 September 2011 (UTC) *Oh and is there a survivor limit for |survivor= in the infoboxes? See St. Christopher's Church for example. --Mistertrouble189 22:20, 13 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - template:i Awesome, thanks for fixing it. I will be sure to use the br thing for many survivors in templates. Good work Anno! Just started Chapter 8. --Mistertrouble189 04:39, 15 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - removing "you" You just made me happy :) Thanks for fixing that! haha. Oh and I completed the City Hall thing last night...shocked at the outcome! Back at the church, gotta find Joseph and Jin, but first it's time to help out the others. OH and I hate Floaters. I can't seem to kill them. And I die. A lot. I guess Xian is prone to dying. --Mistertrouble189 15:00, 15 September 2011 (UTC) * I try to upgrade my colored weapons (have a purple stick and a orange crowbar, in addition to a blue nail bat and some greens) but I lose so much from dying, even if I decreased the die penalty all three times! XD gonna head back to my apartment later and continue with the story. this game is sooo good. Oh and any word on Dead Island sales? --Mistertrouble189 18:15, 15 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - Image and sales Fixed the image and OMG that's amazing!! Dude that's AWESOME news! Epic sales. Can't wait for a Dead Island2 (they BETTER make one) and I'm not even done with Dead Island itself! Good stuff!! --Mistertrouble189 02:14, 16 September 2011 (UTC) Controls I see you've added some nifty PC Controls templates - nice! -OtherworldBob 18:12, 16 September 2011 (UTC) RE: DI Not yet, hope to pick it up relatively soon though. -OtherworldBob 08:39, 17 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - downloaded picture Does that mean someone has been saving it to their computer? Well it is a really popular image and topic (at least it was when it came out). What should we do with the picture? --Mistertrouble189 16:58, 20 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wki - RE:damn good pic! I "borrowed" it from those-who-should-not-be-named. It's pretty good but too bad the icon is on him! It was originally darker but I cropped it and made it lighter. Tis beautiful. And you'll probably beat me with edits -_____- heh heh quality > quantity! --Mistertrouble189 19:39, 21 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - Lifeguard Tower panaroma That is beautiful =D Those are gonna be awesome for our articles. Keep it up dude! Got to the laboratory last night. Geo Pharm employees -__- reminds me of Phenotrans! --Mistertrouble189 13:34, 22 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - Pictures AMAZING PICTURES!!! In love with them. Good job!! Especially the locations and car pictures --Mistertrouble189 11:55, 23 September 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki - survivors Absolutely beautiful! Consider the borrowed picture now deleted! Looks great man. And super work on making the templates for everyone as well! Making great progress. I ought to get started on the survivors page. Hmmm. I'll do it sometime :) --Mistertrouble189 23:27, 24 September 2011 (UTC)